botlfandomcom-20200214-history
Legio Victorum
|colours=Blue with gold, bronze, and yellow details }} The Legio Victorum (Foe Slayers) was a Titan Legion of the Collegia Titanica, one of the military arms of the Adeptus Mechanicus. Founded around the turn of the 31st Millenium, the first Titans of the Legion were to take part in the closing days of the Great Crusade alongside the Warbringers Legiones Astartes, in whose honour they took the golden Dextrochere symbol - or gauntleted arm - as their own. The Foe Slayers Legion crewmen, through their indoctrination to the Legion, all have one thing in common - the belief that Mankind has the sole right of existence in the galaxy. The fighting men of the Legion do not tolerate the alien in any shape or form. Their dedication to this goal of eradication has extinguished many races that the Adeptus Terra originally designated as harmless and has left more powerful alien races, such as the Eldar, extremely wary of the Legion's presence in any theatre of war. As such, when came the Day of Revelation, the Legion followed their Astartes allies of the IX Legion to the Insurrectionist side, as they alleged that the Warmaster Alexandros Darshan VonSalim was too lax in his dealings with Xenos races - a grave error for the Foe Slayers. Legion History The Legio Victorum was first formed on Mars when its first Titan, the Primus Malachi, was forged. The Legion was created with the intention of being sent to join --Battlegroup Zara-- on an Imperial Crusade to the alien-infested galactic core. --This never came to be, as the Foe Slayers found themselves embroiled in the civil war that spread over the Red Planet, the Schism of Mars, which occurred when the Warmaster Horus betrayed the Emperor during the grim days of the Horus Heresy The newly born Titan Legion fought fiercely during the Schism for the forge cities that had created it, although-- there was only eight Titans in the Legion --and it was hard-pressed by the Traitors. The Legion was not able to find transports to ferry it to Terra, and thus was prevented from taking part in the defence of the Imperial Palace. Instead, they continued to fight the Heretics on Mars, which remained under constant assault by the Traitors for the duration of the Heresy. At the height of this conflict, the Legio Victorum found itself assailed by three entire Traitor Titan Legions that had nearly obliterated the Foe Slayers' remaining allies.-- Though the Legio 's Titans were battered by the Traitor war-engines, the Tech-priests laboured incessantly to repair any and all damage the god-machines under their care had sustained, and the Titan crews seldom left their mounts, resting within their cockpits only when the machines returned to the forges to be repaired by the Tech-priests. --The turning point of this uneven struggle came with-- the creation of the Imperious Cathedra, an Imperator-class Titan, --one of the few which the Loyalists had managed to forge during the fighting. The Imperious Cathedra possessed the firepower of an entire battlegroup of smaller Titans, and enabled the Legio Victorum to fight the rebels on Mars until the Warmaster's defeat drove his forces from the Sol System. After the Heresy, the Legion was taken to Triplex Phall, a Forge World located in the Eastern Fringes in the Ultima Segmentum, which would become its new homeworld. From there, the Legio Victorum started to amass an enviable Roll of Honour as its ranks swelled with newly constructed Titans. Though the Legion has had losses in its ten thousand year history,-- it is a matter of some pride that the oldest of its Titans, the Primus Malachi, is still fighting against the enemies of the Machine God. Notable Campaigns *'Istvaan III Compliance (995.M30)' - Fighting alongside the --27--th Expeditionary Fleet under Primarch Kozja Darzalas of the IXth Legion, the Titans of Legio Victorum participated in the Istvaan III Compliance. The military forces of the indigenous Istvaanians were highly sophisticated and disciplined requiring even the mighty Warbringers to ask for Titan-support. Alongside of their brothers of the Legio Adamantus, the Titans of Legio Victorum crushed enemy resistance into oblivion and were thus rewarded by a place of honour during the triumph of the Redarth Valley. *'Battle of Iyacrax (035-036.M31)' - a bitter and bloody war on the Forge World of Iyacrax, Legio Victorum would find themselves pitted against survivors of their erstwhile allies of Legio Adamantus. Despite the hellish destruction caused all over the world by the god machines and the Astartes armoured forces, Legio Victorum were able to overcome their rivals in one of the most --explosive-- confrontations of the whole siege, thanks in particular to the Foe Slayers' Secutarii and Novadeka forces who successfully boarded three Adamantus titans, including ???, a mighty Imperator; from that point on, Victorum could finally be counted as one of the major Legios of the conflict, despite still lacking the experience or experimental technology of some of their counterparts on both sides of the Insurrection. *'Battle of Revan (???.M31)' Known Tactics The Titans of the Legio Victorum are renowned for their blitz tactics that are capable of shattering armies of a much greater size. In battle, their Princeps are adept at working with other Imperial units and coordinating attacks to cause the maximum amount of damage in the shortest possible time. Typically, the Legion's Titans are armed for medium to long-ranged combat with devastating weapons batteries and super-heavy weapons predominantly featured, though a few Princeps have dedicated themselves to assault, arming their Titans with a variety of close combat weapons that very few enemy war machines can withstand. Notable Titans *'Primus Malachi' - A Reaver-class Titan and first God Machine of the Legio Victorum. It took part in --the Schism of Mars and since that time, ten millenia later, continues to fight against the enemies of the Omnissiah.-- *'Imperious Cathedra' - An Imperator-class Titan, particularly notable for --being one of the few of these avatars of the Machine God which completed construction during the Horus Heresy.-- The Imperious Cathedra was --still in the process of creation when open hostilities broke out on the Red Planet, but its forging continued nevertheless. When the Titan's construction finished, it took to the field to assist its Legion and was able to add its immense firepower to their cause. The unrivaled fury of the Imperious Cathedra's ordnance was one of the reasons for the Legio Victorum's eventual survival. -- *'Iridex Norn' - Forged for the Foe Slayers in recognition of their victory on Istvaan III, this Warbringer-class Titan was the last god-machine received by the Legio before the Day of Revelation, and as such is regarded with mixed feelings of pride and nostalgia. *'Dominus est Venator' - took part in the Battle of Revan Notable Personnel *'Sebastian ???' - Once Moderati of the Imperious Cathedra, ??? was promoted to Princeps during the war on Iyacrax and granted the newly captured ???. ??? would go on to become an ace during the Wars of Expansion, only to be defeated on Revan by ??? of the Legion ?Gojira?. Legion Appearance Legion Colours The Legio Victorum's colours are blue with gold, bronze, and yellow details. The hulls of the Titans are dark blue and lined with gold, while the weapon extremities are bright yellow, or in the case of older Titans, bronze. Legion Badge The Legio Victorum 's badge is a clenched golden-armoured fist, with a scroll below the central symbol that reads Victorum. Below the scroll is the half black/white skull symbol of the Adeptus Mechanicus centered on top of two criss-crossed lightning bolts. Category:Suzerainty Category:Titan Legios